


My Other Half

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: One never knows what will fulfill your soul.





	My Other Half

Title: My Other Half

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: not mine, no sue, I use and abuse so myeh!

Warnings: AU, POV, slash, sap, hinted lemon

Pairing: Glorfindel/Haldir

Rating: R for sexual situations hinted at strongly.

Summary: for loving Mirasaui! She asked for Glorfindel/Haldir anything. Here’s anything!

A/N: Another drabble for ya’ll. Glad they have been a hit. It’s therapy for me, thankies! Feedback is loverly!

 

One goes through life always searching for what may complete one’s soul. Sometimes it is in duty, other times it is in hobbies. But many find it in another. Soul mates. Such a small word for what can change in one’s life.

 

Often I have looked for my soul mate. Then one day the sun shone for me and I saw him. He is known in legend: warrior, lover, advisor, protector. But to me, he is my other half.

 

I remember that day so well. I was with my Lord and Lady as they traveled to Imladris to bring young Celebrían to Lord Elrond. For me, it was an excitement I had never known, having gone to no other place outside of Lindórinand. Proudly though, I kept my control throughout that time, to my Lord and Lady’s amusement I believe. But I was their March warden. To show anything less than cool restraint was undignified.

 

But, on the eve of our arrival to the fabled Vale, we were met by him. Hair the color of sun touched gold, eyes holding the tint of a cool yet clear autumn sky, and the body of a warrior that breathed of such ancient power and majesty that I wondered if we had been blessed with the presence of a Vala. His smile was as calm and soothing as a gentle spring breeze and his voice held such sweet tones that I knew myself lost.

 

He greeted us at the borders, offering himself as a guide to the home he guarded with such dedication that my heart swelled with a fellow Seneschal’s pride. But then, as often happens when one takes in one’s surroundings, our eyes met. But their meeting did not part in polite dismissal as is the wont of casual greeting. Nay, our gazes locked and held, building in intensity as he seemed to read my very soul and I too for him.

 

For in that magnetic pool of sapphire fire, I found a longing, a calling so mesmerizing that I knew then and there I was lost to him and he was mine.

 

For what seemed an eternity, but was in truth only a minute, we searched each other from across the distance. Fate is not cruel, but she was not welcome as someone called for his attention and our spell was lost. Yet, as he turned from me to reply, I caught the smallest hint of promise in his powerful gaze. I knew then that fate had merely given us a reprieve until fulfillment.

 

And fulfilled it was. At the feast of our arrival, we gravitated towards one another, orbiting around the room and each other until we were aligned. Outside of the Fire Hall on an Ithil kissed balcony we found each other and had our fulfillment.

 

His lips were as soft as a mallorn blossom’s petals, his hair of the softest silk as it caressed me in our meeting. His hands played me as fair Lindir plucks his harp, making me sing with my need for him and answered when his voice joined me in reply. Our bodies wound together on his bed, moving in a rhythm as ancient as Arda itself as we joined in passion and fated love.

 

Yes…love. Even now I smile at that thought. We loved each other the moment our eyes met, twined within our souls to one another as only we could be. We are much the same, he and I. We both love our people and guard our lands with everything in us. We both have suffered loss and now have lived for love.

 

We are parted often, but our hearts are always one while we are away from the other. I wear his ring of betrothal with a pride that few can equal, for it is a symbol of my endless love and respect of him and his never-ending dedication and promise to me. When we sail West, we will bind for all time.

 

I look forward to that day when I become one with my other half.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
